Beautiful Enemy
by PinkRangerV
Summary: I don't care if you bring a monster, shoot me, or open a lemonade stand." I warn Tenaya. "I'm gonna get drunk as hell tonight, and you are not gonna stop me." Two women meet at a bar. Two women fall in love. The world doesn't seem so bad now. AU, Senaya.


A\N: My muses took off...but they're back now. So I thought I'd salute RPM...or at least its good eps. ;p Enjoy!

* * *

I watch as the fifth girl this evening rejects me. Sure, being gay isn't illegal now, but people act like it is.

Idiots. _Enjoy_ yourselves already, it's a _bar_, you're _supposed_ to go home with a date. Or, well, fling...or whatever...

I eye my beer suspiciously. How many have I had tonight? God, who cares?

As long as I'm drunk enough, I sure as hell don't.

"So," A female voice says, walking up and sitting beside me, "What brings the famous Yellow Ranger to a bar?"

"I don't care if you bring a monster, shoot me, or open a lemonade stand." I warn Tenaya. "I'm gonna get drunk as hell tonight, and you are _not_ gonna stop me."

Tenaya shrugs and smiles, placing cash on the counter.

"So am I."

I watch in surprise as she orders a beer.

It's not like anyone but me can recognize her. Not even sure how I know it's her anyway, just a sort of vividly purple aura she's got, like a beautiful thunderstorm in the desert. Or her earthen, welcoming eyes, like a sign that she's as healing and wild as Earth used to be...

Okay. I am _drunk_.

"So, what brings you here?" Tenaya asks, knocking back her beer.

I shrug. "The usual. I'm going insane."

Tenaya snorts. "Me too."

"What's your damage?" I ask suspiciously. "Aren't you on the 'winning team'?"

Tenaya shrugs. "Kylobite dumped my clothes on the floor in the hallway. Then Crunch dragged his new pet through them and into my bedroom."

"New pet?" I ask curiously.

"A wild dog that's matted in something that I really hope is mud but doesn't smell like it."

I wince, but I still have the worse teammates.

And I can prove it.

"K's trying to get away with eating two oatmeal bars a day, nothing else. Just water."

Tenaya shrugs. "Crunch expected me to clean the dog."

"Dillon and K refuse to sleep. Up until I found K with a teddy bear and Dillon naked with Ziggy."

Tenaya winces. "I did _not_ need to know that, Summer."

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Crunch tried to 'fix' my stereo. I found out when I turned it on and almost got electrocuted. I still have the burns on my palm, look."

I nod at the burns. "Ouch."

The bartender sets more beer down, and I take a healthy nip of mine. "Scott and Ziggy tried to kill each other because Ziggy said Scott was better than his dad."

"Isn't that a compliment?" Tenaya asks, smirking.

"Not when Soldier-Boy has a Daddy complex the size of the planet."

"I'm a human turned into a cyborg."

"The Boom Twins are convinced they were abducted by aliens last week."

"Dillon's my brother."

WHAT?

I shake my head. "Okay, I'm not _that_ drunk, 'Aya."

Tenaya snorts. "Why do you think I'm in a _bar_? I mean, really, I'm probably the only person alive who could kick a Ranger's ass single-handedly, smarter than anyone in this damn bar, and sexy as hell, and I get saddled with _that?_ Mr. Dark, Brooding, and Annoying Himself?"

My beer looks very interesting as I consider. "Yeah. That sucks."

"At least he's doing Ziggy. I'd kill him if he weren't. But he might have _some_ redeeming features." Tenaya declares, gulping down her drink.

"What, you don't like straights?" I ask in amusement.

"Nah, I'm just sick of those two dancing around each other. Now they can go to bed and get it over with."

I laugh, and then a migraine hits.

Tenaya catches me as I lean too far sideways. "Whoa. You're a lightweight, Sunshine."

"Sunshine." I muse aloud. "I like that, 'Aya."

Tenaya smiles, like lightning striking the desert floor, beautiful and awe-inspiring, and I impulsively press my lips to hers.

She moans in surprise.

When we sit up again, she looks at me, frowning. "You sure, Sunshine? You're kind of drunk."

"Just buzzed." I explain. "I get migraines sometimes, it makes me dizzy. It's gone now."

"No more alcohol, then, it'll trigger it." Tenaya says, moving my beer away.

"So fuck me."

Tenaya laughs and kisses the hollow of my neck. "How could I refuse?" She asks seductively.

We leave together, laughing and stumbling slightly, then sneak into the Garage.

We both suck. I'm a virgin, Tenaya may as well be from her memory loss.

But when I wake up, a little weird from the leftover alcohol in my system, Tenaya smiles down at me.

For the first time in my life, I don't mind getting up.

Sure, I've got to deal with the Boom Twins, Dillon, Ziggy, K, and Scott. I've even got to put up with Flynn's annoying superhero antics.

But I've got Tenaya with me.

And that solves it all.


End file.
